


A Shot in the Dark

by BakaJuan, Queen_Of_Love (Miss_Mimikins)



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mimikins/pseuds/Queen_Of_Love
Summary: When she hears of a man she met a long time ago, the Queen of Hatred is shocked.But if she gets the chance to see him, will he remember her as well?





	1. Prologue

I heard about him from one of the employees.

Der Freischütz, they call him.

 

I started to get curious. They mentioned him often.  
  
_What was he like_ , I asked them.

 

> _"Scary"_ , Most of them said.

Was he really that bad? They all seemed so scared...

 

> _"Dreamy"_ , Said an odd one.

He was one of my favorite employees. He came and talked with me often. I heard from another worker that he died to an ALEPH recently.  
How horrid...

 

But, one of the employees said something that caught my interest. They actually answered my question.

 

> _"He's a silent man. A man of shadows."_ They said.  
>  _"A man who holds a cursed rifle that can shoot whoever he desires, wherever they are._ "

I was curious... He sounded like someone I may have met what felt like ages ago.  
You lose track of time in this place.

 

> _"He wears the garb of a militant. A general, it seems."_ Another spoke up to my questions.  _"There's no way that demon could've ever been a man of respect though, right?"_

 

I was surprised to hear this new fact. Because he sounded even more like the man I met before my time here. Though, I remember, when I had met him, he was no man made of shadows. A man of flesh and bone.  
The only thing different was his _eyes_.

Pure white. Blowing off wisps like flames.

He was not mute though, as they seemed to describe. Quite the opposite, actually. The man was very talkative. Though, he seemed to talk most about his plans. About collecting souls, and roaming wherever the wind takes him, shooting whoever and whatever.  
I hardly agreed with it, and had told him to use his gun for justice. For peace and protection.

"A gun that lovely _shouldn't_ be used to kill innocent people!" I cried, frowning.

He just flashed me a toothy grin of almost too white teeth, and stated simply, "Never said I shot the innocents."

 


	2. Breach

I was surprised at how much I got caught up thinking about him.  
Or, rather, how I could go meet him.

The facility frowned upon _"Abnormalities"_ meeting with one another. I hated being called that. _Abnormality._ It made it sound like I _deserved_ to be contained. But I don't! I'm just a girl who wants to fight for the good of man! Instead, though, I'm just stuck here. Being an energy slave...

I was snapped out of today's thoughts by one of the common employees that brought me food. She's a pretty, dark-skinned lady, with one of Beauty and the Beast's flowers in her magenta hair. I heard about that one from her first hand. She says it wants to die and hates itself. Poor thing...

"Here's today's meal, Queenie." She held the box out to me, smiling kindly, "Hope you like it."  
"Thank you!" I grinned, taking it out of her grip. I was hungrier that I thought, really. It was just breaded chicken and some fries, but it was nice. I finished it quickly, putting the box neatly in the middle of my lap. As the lady went to leave, I called out to her with an abrupt _"Wait!"_

She turned back, her purple lab coat whipping to the side with her movement. Her face was quite confused, I'd never stopped her before.

"Do you know how to breach containment without killing anyone?" I wrung my hands, looking down at my feet. "I... Wanna go see someone..."

She laughed, smiling at me "Unfortunately, no. I'm not one of you guys, so I wouldn't know." And with that, she left.

So... She didn't know... I guess I'd just have to try to find a way. I hated hurting the people here. Even if I hated the way they ran things, I didn't want them dead.

I came up with a plan to try and get out without having to be what would normally breach. I would try to leave as an employee did, before the door closed behind them.

Just as I decided on my course of action, one of the workers came in to talk with me. Not like they got far. I wasn't upset, so they got their energy, but I was very far off, impatiently waiting for them to finish. 

As they left I was able to jam my staff between the door and it's frame. It took all my strength to pry it open, but I managed. I was out. I didn't know where to go, but I started to run through the hallways.  
Spider bud... No. Scorched Girl... No. Nothing There? _Definitely_ not. I came across that... _Thing_ , once. I'd rather not again.  
I heard the employees shouting behind me, after me or to their colleagues I wasn't sure, but I wouldn't stick around.

I was starting to lose hope when, at the end of the hallway, I saw it. A plaque that read "F-01-69: Der Freischütz"  
I found him.

I smashed the door control button with my fist and tumbled in, falling right in front of the man's feet. Or, shadows, rather. His legs from mid thighs down were darker than night, and flickered like dancing flames.

* * *

 

"Hello." A deep, rumbling voice greeted me as the man looked down to meet my eyes with his own piercing white ones.

I sat up, dusting off my mini-skirt. "Hi. Are you Mister Freischütz?" I asked, setting my hands in my lap.

A sigh. "That's what they call me here, yes. But I truly have no name. I haven't had one since I was human."

I tilted my head, "Human?"

Freischütz nodded, shadows dancing on his head, "Yes, human. I wasn't always made of darkness. And I didn't always have this rifle." He pulled the gun off his back, holding it at attention.

My breath caught in my throat. "That gun... It _is_ you..." I whispered, in awe at the odds of meeting him again.

He gave me a look as if he cocked an eyebrow. "You say you know me? I've never seen a woman like you in my time."

"Sure you have! Before you were..." I trailed off, "Like. This. The only thing you had was the gun, the clothes, and your white eyes."

He shook his head, wisps flowing from the main source of shadows. "Must have been another. I would remember someone like you. You're..." He paused, looking for the right word, "Unique."

I sighed and muttered, "I guess we'll have to build a friendship from scratch..." 

I shook my head slightly as i stood up and beamed up at him, holding out my hand. "Well, then it's nice to meet you. They call me the Queen of Hatred, but you can just call me Queenie!"

Freischütz took my hand in his firmly, nodding. "You already know my name, though I do not care what I go by."

He may not have recognized me, but I was more than willing to wait for a relation of some sort again.


	3. Routine

Just as I'd settled in, the employees came in and seized me by my arms. Pulling me to my feet, and starting to drag me out of the room, they gave me no say in staying any longer. But, before I was fully forced out of the room, I gave a lopsided grin to Freischütz.

"I'll come back as soon as I can!" I exclaimed cheerily, eager to see him again already.

He cocked a metaphorical eyebrow, tilting his head in confusion. I assume he didn't understand why anyone would want to visit him. He slowly took a hand from his rifle and waved goodbye. The last I saw, he was putting his gun back over his shoulder and standing at attention once more.

I was escorted back to my containment silently, one employee holding each arm tightly. It's not like I was going to hurt them! But, it was procedure, and I understood why they did it. I wasn't exactly the most harmless, especially when I was angry... I started to read the plates next to the containment cells. Scorched Girl, Nothing There, Spider Bud, Big Bird. Just the usuals, nothing new.

Shoved back into my cell, more out of fear than malice, they shut the door behind me as soon as their arms were clear of the door. I huffed, plopping down on my butt. Nothing to do but wait again.

* * *

 I was laying on the floor when the pretty lady walked into my room later that day, a smug grin on her face.

"Didn't think you'd actually do it, Queenie!" She chuckled as I sat up to look at her, "So, Der Freischütz, hm? Someone got a little crush~?" She teased.

My face turned almost as pink as my bow as I jumped to my own defense, "Th-That's not it at all!" I looked down at the floor under me. "He's someone I met before, and I wanted to see him again..."

The worker crouched down in front of me, and I looked up to meet her eyes. Her smile turned soft, and she looked at me with an almost motherly expression.

"I kind of thought so. The way you asked me that question last week... It was obvious you wanted to see someone. An old friend, a lover, doesn't matter. You're about as readable as an open picture book, Queenie." She giggled.

Looking off to the side, the heat in my face only getting stronger as I pouted, I blew a raspberry at the empty space in the room. I knew she was right. I was predictable, and easy to figure out. 

"Still, that was ballsy, I gotta admit!" The lady let out a loud guffaw.

I gave a light giggle in response. It certainly _was_ reckless. I wasn't one to go about risks like that. I'd calculate the situation. A heroine needs to come out on top, after all! But that escape? That was spur of the moment, and dangerous, and... unlike me.

"So you knew him before, huh?" She mumbled, suddenly jarring me from my thoughts. "That's interesting... Something to note in the Abnormality Information, I suppose..." She jotted down something on her purple clipboard. It made my heart sink.

"Don't tell Mister Yesod..." I pleaded almost silently.

I only knew his name because the other employees mentioned him; the head of the branch my containment was in. It wasn't the only thing I'd heard. I'd been told stories of heart-wrenching experiments with any of us _"Abnormalities"_ that showed any attachment to anything or anyone else. I'd been subject to my own tests like that too. They killed an employee I liked, right in front of my eyes. Who knows what they'd do with beings like us, that could never really die? Or at least, not like they could...

The employee shook her head, frowning. "No can do, Queenie. I'm sorry, but it's job first, favors second."

I stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. I expected that answer, but still, how could she? Did she not care that I might get tortured in the name of science? That the other _"Abnormality"_ in question could be tortured too? I could feel my anger welling up, threatening to burst forth as a serpentine dragon.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "Then go..."

"Queenie..." She started.

 _ **"GO!"**_ I roared, losing the composure I had.

She got up and left, the door sealing tight behind her. I didn't care if they didn't get that required energy from me. She can go work with that blasphemous amalgamate freak-show for it for all I care. Just leave me and Freischütz alone. My eyes widened, and the rage evaporated as quick as it had appeared. Freischütz. Were they going to do something to him, all because I wasn't cooperative?

* * *


	4. Sedation and Gunfire

"That woman was... Odd, to say the least." Der Freischütz muttered to himself, holding a hand out and gazing at his palm. "Yet, she _does_ seem familiar..."

The huntsman heard the door open, quickly putting his hand back to his rifle and standing at attention, glaring down at the employee who'd entered his chamber. They started to study as per usual, looking for any weaknesses and testing his limits. Like every other time, the worker tried to touch his gun, to which he responded by swiftly jabbing them in the face with the butt end of the rifle. They stumbled back, dropping their clipboard and holding their now bleeding nose. Freischütz's eyes narrowed in satisfaction. Served them right.

They finished their work without much more incident, occasionally holding their head. A headache from the blow they received, he supposed. The employee left, allowing him to let out a sigh and relax slightly. He could never fully let himself rest, though. Not because he preferred to hold himself in a professional way, but because he didn't want anyone to see him as anything but menacing. He couldn't afford to seem any form of vulnerable to the staff, nor their boss, whom he knew had eyes on every little part of the facility.

* * *

I paced my cell worriedly, muttering to myself. "I'm supposed to be a protector, a heroine of justice and love! What good am I if I can't uphold the well being and peace of a place like this? There must be good and evil, without evil I cannot be good. But what happens when there's too much evil? Can the good truly win no matter the odds? What happens when the good become evil? Will that happen to me? Am I destined to become evil?"

I was in a panic. How could I be considered a heroine if I couldn't protect someone I'd known? Or all those people before me? I was so caught up in my worries and fears that I failed to realize that an employee had come into the room.

A fearful voice piped up, "U-Uhm... Excuse me, Miss...?"

I jumped and looked back at them, an absolutely desolate expression on my face. "Yes?" I mumbled the question. I could feel my eye twitch.

"I have some food for you..." The worker gingerly held out a plate of some kind of sweet, maybe éclairs? I wasn't sure.

I took them, and started eating before the plate was fully in my hands. I was always one to stress eat. At least they knew that much about what I liked.

As soon as I finished the pastries, my head started to spin. It felt like I was floating on air, all my worries dulled.

"I-I'll be going now, Miss!" The employee yelped before dashing out of the room.

I was too out of it to care. I waved to them, simply staring at the wall once I heard the door shut. Everything seemed just a little off, and I was starting to get very, very tired. I shuffled over to the far wall and slid down, hitting the floor with a soft _'oof'_. I leaned my head against the wall and drifted off quickly.

* * *

"So, you know The Queen of Hatred?" The employee prodded simply, tapping their pen on their green clipboard.

The question got no response, Der Freischütz simply stood still as stone, always at attention.

The worker sighed, deciding on a different approach.

"She seemed awful fond of you, Freeshot." They seemingly mused aloud. It was all but intentional, to see what could pull this marksman's strings. Something had to give.

The only reaction that was given was Freischütz's pure white eyes widening slightly; Easy for the untrained eye to miss. But it didn't make it past the employee working within the room.

"You two got history?" They interrogated, "Friends? Partners in crime? _Lovers?_ " The last word was said with not only a smirk, but such a lilt to their voice that it was obvious what they implied.

Again, subtly, Freischütz narrowed his eyes, glaring at the employee. Just what did this jerk want?

The worker shrugged, "Oh well, none of my business." They shot an indescribable look up at the hunter, "I'd keep it under wraps if I were you, though, Never know who might do what."

And with that they gave a deep chuckle, and walked out the door.

Just what did they mean? Freischütz wondered, his brow furrowed. They had no reason to hurt anyone else, did they? He certainly wouldn't get hurt. Anyone who so much as tried to touch his gun was lucky to leave with just a bloody nose. But that woman? He wasn't sure... She seemed fairly defenseless. She may have escaped to come to his chambers, but she appeared harmless. The marksman suddenly found himself struggling with pangs of worry for her.

He wasn't allowed much time to dwell on the new concern, as a blaring alarm resounded through the facility and jarred him from his thoughts. And not long after that, there was a small knocking at his door. He knew what it was, though he had never seen them. It was one of the non-containables around the facility. His every slight thought was quickly interrupted by the incessant rapping against the containment's door. He started to get annoyed. Did these things never stop? Again, the soft, clawing and knocks resounded in the silent chamber. Freischütz could feel his temper slipping from him as he glared at the door. A light maniacal giggle from the other side pushed him beyond his wits end. Without even contemplating, he held his rifle up to fire. Cheek against the stock, and one hand holding the barrel steady, he fired with no hesitation.

One, Two... Four deaths. All at his whim. He smiled behind the collar of his cloak, eyes narrowing in self-satisfaction. That was more like it.


	5. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features my buddy baka's oc armageddon! you can find them listed as a co-creator for this chapter ;>

I came to to alarms blaring. The door was open, with multiple golden eyes peering in. I screeched, pressing back up against the wall as far as I could. The eyes all blinked, one at a time, before the creature turned and moved on. I let out a light sigh of relief, stepping forward from the wall and looking out into the hallway. It was pitch black, and I could vaguely see the silhouette of an orb back lit by a soft yellow-orange glow. Orb...? Oh well. I shrugged and looked around, making sure no one was coming around. The last thing I needed was to be caught in the hallways by employees who came to suppress that thing.

I walked through the darkened hallway cautiously, looking for places to hide if any workers came along. Lo and behold, I heard footsteps coming from the near end of the hall. I quickly ducked into one of the open doors, hiding in the corner of the empty room. The footfalls were strong, assured and confident. Whoever was walking was a higher level, if not the most skilled employee. They were surely working to dispatch that _"Abnormality"_ down the hall quickly. Once the steps faded, and I started to hear sounds of fighting, I poked my head out to check the hall. The coast was clear, so far as I could tell. I took the opportunity and dashed for the exit of the hallway. Someone yelled after me from where the suppression was happening, but I was hardly intent on stopping.

Going through the elevator chamber, and crossing to the next branch's hallway, I took a much slower pace than last time I escaped. There were a lot of open doors, and a lot of names I didn't recognize. The green of the hallway calmed me a bit, though. It was nice. I kept my eyes on the identification panels, looking for Der Freischütz. I told him I'd visit again.

* * *

The sharpshoot sighed. More chaos again today. Nothing new in this Hell of a place he'd been trapped in. He expected someone to ask for a bullet sooner or later. He heard light footsteps outside the chamber, quickly composing himself and standing at attention like always. The door opened with the swish of it's tight seal releasing, and he allowed himself to stand slightly at ease, blindingly bright white eyes softening just a bit. It was the Queen of Hatred.

* * *

I stepped in the room, waving cheerily at Freischütz before closing the door again. I want at least that little extra second it takes them to open that door, unlike last time.

"Hiya Freischütz!" I greeted, beaming at him before I sat down next to the door.

He nodded, "Hello, Queen."

It went silent for a few awkward minutes. Or at least, awkward for me. What was I supposed to talk about? The weather? The death rate?!

"So, you say you knew me before?" Freischütz broke the silence, sounding genuinely curious. It wasn't something I'd expect from someone like him.

I nodded, resting my hands in my lap as I looked up at him. "I did! You were very set on doing what you felt. You told me that you'd shoot friend or foe, whoever you wanted."

His eyes widened slightly, though with what I couldn't tell. Recognition, maybe? Disbelief?

I continued, "And I'd insist that you should use that pretty rifle for good! And for justice!" I waved my arms around in exaggerated motions, as if it was essential to making my point.

A low rumble caught my attention, and I flinched, looking fearfully towards the door. My reaction only made it get even louder, which lead me to realize it was only the man in front of me. Freischütz was chuckling, a low growl kind of sound, but he was certainly laughing. Even someone as expressionless as him can't hide that body language.

"What are you laughing at, huh?" I pouted, glaring at the marksman as I puffed out my cheeks.

He relaxed from his stiff military-mannered pose and let his gun's muzzle touch the floor, resting an arm on the butt. "You're certainly a unique one, aren't you?"

My pout faded, and I blinked, visibly confused.

"I may not remember you," Freischütz's eyes narrowed as if he smiled, "But by my pacts if you aren't one dedicated woman. Justice. Peace. The whole nine. I admire that."

My eyes widened and I blushed, looking off to the ground at my side and fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. I hadn't been expecting that one.

Again, a silence fell over us, but was shattered just as quickly.

An employee walked into the room, and I hadn't even noticed the door mechanisms' sounds.

Apparently, Freischütz had, because he was already standing at attention again.

I looked at the person who had entered, and stared in awe. As well as utter horror.

The bald man wore a coat wrapped in bandages, with a fur or feather collar furnishing it. Simple enough.

But his weapon? By the stars and moon it looked terrifying. No, terrifying wasn't right. It wasn't a strong enough word for this... _Thing_ that he held in his hand. I couldn't keep looking, so I covered my face with my hands and waited for him to either put it away, or leave.

"Der Freischütz, I'm here to make a deal on behalf of the Corporation." The man's voice was monotone. Cold and serious. He must've been who's footsteps I heard earlier. It would fit.

"Very well. What will you be offering?" The snarl I heard from Freischütz was unlike any tone I'd ever heard from him. It wasn't of this world, even with everything we had in this place with us.

"Ten percent of the current gathered Enkephalin." The apathetic sounding voice spoke again. Enkephalin...? What was that...?

I heard a location be given, the shift of fabric and metal, and then the shot Freischütz made himself. It was an oddly soothing sound all things considered.

I looked up, just in time to meet the eyes of the man who had just made the bargain. They looked... Curious. He turned to Freischütz, then back to me, then back to him again.

With a little "Hum." the man left, not even making an effort to take me back to my containment. An odd man, to be sure. Respectable, yes. But _odd_.

I looked back to the marksman, who was now kneeling in front of me, his rifle slung against his back. I flinched, bringing my hands up to my face defensively. Truth be told, I was still quite shaken by looking at that employee's weapon. It would be enough to break someone with a glance alone.

"Are you alright, Queen?" The gentle, yet stern tone was back in Freischütz's low voice, bringing me back to Earth by a little bit.

I nodded vigorously, not quite able to find my voice yet. Shock is one hell of a thing.

"May I sit with you?" He asked simply. "You look stressed."

I nodded hesitantly, pulling my legs up to my chest. This time the silence was welcomed. I didn't mind the time to settle.

"From what I know, that man's name is Armageddon, one of the most revered employees of this damned Corporation." Freischütz informed me. "And that hellspawn of a weapon he held is from one of the most dangerous creatures around this place."

"What's it called?" I croaked. There it was. My voice had come back.

He shook his head, "No clue. I suppose it's not to be talked about."

"Not too surprising considering what it gives..." I mumbled.

Freischütz's low rumble of a laugh sounded again. It was the kind of noise you could feel in your chest, as well.

I couldn't help but giggle along.


End file.
